


Bmblb Week 2019 -buzz

by JJLives



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJLives/pseuds/JJLives
Summary: Bumbleby week - Enough saidDay 1 Atlas Ball - uploadedDay 2 Meet the parents - uploaded





	1. Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Atlas Ball

Stuck With Me - Atlas Ball

It didn’t seem to help. Rumours were always fast, but the fact that a faunus was a guest of honour at a Schnee held banquet spread like wildfire. It didn’t matter if the ball was held in honour of the Military and other Faunus were also invited, being the partner to a Schnee, even one disowned, put Blake on a very unwanted pedestal. The bow placed atop her head had no effect on hiding her heritage. Absolutely no help keeping attention away from her, at all. Her once cloak of invisibility, now attracting more attention as other guests tried to catch sight of the feline attributes she was known for. 

The minute team RWBY descended the stairs Weiss was whisked away by some acquaintance and Ruby, trying to keep her promise of never leaving her side, followed closely at her heels. Yang only had enough time to make one pun about the cold people of Atlas matching the climate before a young man was shoved in their direction by his group of friends. His face turned as pink as the carnations making up the centerpieces of the tables on the outer edges of the ballroom. He stammered an offer of a dance before bowing and holding out his hand to an amused Yang. 

Their eyes met and Blake gave her silent permission to accept. At this point they both felt sorry for the guy, having been forced in their direction. What was one dance anyway? Yang’s smile held a promise to return shortly as she placed her hand in his. 

He jumped, bewildered at her acceptance. He straightened, quick to guided her to the center of the room. He seemed almost afraid she would change her mind if they lingered too long. Blake entertained herself for a very short minute watching her partner dance with another. She moved beautifully in and out of the other couples surrounding them. Her hair was half tamed, pulled back from her face but just wild enough to still be her Yang. The pale purple dress flowed around her form, a more gracefully match to Yang’s dancing mane than the boy was to her movements. It was a disgrace how his clumsy missteps pulled one’s eye from his partner. A damn shame.

A voice pulled her from the pleasant sight of Yang’s smile and put her on instant alert.

When she turned to acknowledge the man he was staring at her bow, just as everyone else had since she walked into the building. It added to her unease. He made small talk and Blake knew she responded as she was expected to, but for the life of her, as she answered his question on her being in the Vytal Tournament the realization that, she couldn’t remember his previous three questions. It was starting to feel more like an interrogation but when Blake turned to excuse herself he was once again staring at her bow.

“My eyes are down here.” Her tone sharp and eyes piercing, he took a visible step back as his eyes lowered to meet hers.

“I think I’m going to need an ice pack for my left foot, that kid kept stomping on it.” Yang's boisterous voice stopped the man’s rebuttal in his throat. His eyes drifted and Blake saw the affronted look turn to surprise and delight at the sight of Yang. “Okay pal, and my eyes are up here.” 

Seeing the red in Yang’s once amethyst eyes was a usual occurrence for Blake, but when he caught sight of the change he quickly made an apology and left.

“Was he bothering you?” Yang asked, eyes softening and returning to the shade Blake loved.

“Yes, but you’re here now. I’m feeling much better.” Yang handed her a cup filled with punch and she took a healthy sip. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she’d become. “They all just can’t keep their eyes off my bow.”

“I’ve noticed,” Yang replied, eyeing a woman passing by. She quickly averted her eyes, pretending to be looking at the balcony above Blake’s head.

“How’s your foot?” Blake asked, getting Yang’s attention off the others in the room.

“I’ll live I suppose. That’s definitely the last time I do something nice for someone out of pity.” 

Blake smiled as Yang rolled her ankle, exaggerating the injury.

“Does that mean no more dancing for the night?”

“I’m not going to take any other offers,” Yang stated. “I’ll just have to stay here to keep you company.”

The smile that formed was almost enough to make Blake swoon. Almost.

“Too bad,” Blake sighed. “I’ll just have to maybe find another partner for the evening. I came here hoping to dance.”

Blake turned from Yang, taking a few quick strides towards a crowd of young men and women. Sooner than she would have guessed a strong arm wrapped around her middle. Gracefully she was spun and led towards the dancefloor. Laughing as her body was so expertly guided she came to a stop hands on Yang’s shoulders. 

“I love your laugh.” 

The smile aimed her way convinced Blake she should laugh more often. If it made Yang that happy why wouldn’t she?

“I didn’t get to be your first dance tonight.”

Yang took a moment to think her comment over. “I made a mistake. My toes and heart both feel the regret.” 

“You don’t need to regret,” Blake smiled. “ You were doing a good thing.”

Yang nodded before changing her steps, leading Blake in a different direction. Suddenly Blake’s feet were airborne as Yang lifted and spun her once more. Blake laughed and Yang followed suit. 

“From now on, you're my first and last dance.” The conviction made Blake blush. “And for the rest of tonight you’re all mine.” Yang paused, feet halting as other pairs moved around them. Blake could hear a couple disgruntled mumbles nearby. “If you’ll have me.”

“I’m not going anywhere Yang. You are completely and utterly stuck with me now.”

The look Yang gave her, both bright and soft, had Blake wanting to repeat the words over and over. She would do absolutely anything to keep that look in her eyes.


	2. Day 2 - Meeting the parents - Puns of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so late on day 2 but I am determined to catch up

“I’m nervous.”

Blake stared up at the two story structure. It loomed over her more intimidating than Beacon’s tower on her first day of school. Her clasped hands started to wring painfully in her own anxiety. 

“There’s no need to be.”

Yang stepped forward, shouldering their shared bag. Blake felt Yang’s hand interrupt the busy nature of her own as she trapped one in her strong protective grasp. 

“What if-”

“No, none of that.” Yang interjected. "You are not doing yourself any favours by imagining the worst possible outcome."

“Weiss would disagree.” Blake half-joked, finally tearing her eyes from Yang’s childhood home. “ _ ‘Preparation is planning for every possibility’ _ is what she would say.”

Yang laughed.

“You really want to take lessons on parental relationships from Weiss?” It pulled a small chuckle from Blake and Yang’s teasing smirk turned soft at the sound. “Just relax, alright?”

Nodding, Blake allowed herself to b pulled up the porch steps. Yang only paused for a few, too short, seconds when they came to the front door. She turned and Blake was reassured once more by her soft confident smile. If Yang believed all would be okay, who was Blake to question her?

With a quick turn of her wrist and a gentle shove the door gave way, allowing them entrance. Blake forcefully swallowed the lump forming in her throat and followed closely behind Yang as she stepped into the house.

“Dad, we’re here.” Yang called out as she dropped their bag on the bench just inside the door. 

“In the kitchen.” Tai’s voice drifted from the back of the structure. 

The couple dozen steps it took to reach the kitchen seemed to take an eternity to traverse in Blake’s mind. She tried not to think about how this could all go horribly wrong, but try as she might she didn’t think it was going to go as smoothly as Yang was trying to convince her. She, after all, played a part in Yang's injury from the fall of Beacon and she had run directly after. She'd hurt Yang and what parent would so easily forgive that? In the kitchen, a blond man was standing at the counter, his back to them. He seemed to be busy preparing something.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet Blake.” There was a pregnant pause that only increased Blake’s concern the longer it went on. Why wasn’t he turning around? “Dad?”

“Hold on Yang. I’m just making us a snack. Just take a seat at the table and I’ll be right with you two.”

“Okay.” Even Yang’s tone warned Blake this was not Tai’s normal behaviour, but she led them both to the table on the opposite wall and they sat side-by-side. 

“You two are so quiet.” Tai stated after a minute of silence. Blake could feel how palpable the air surrounding them became. Yang’s earlier surprise should have been enough of a worry, but the frown making its way across her face was very concerning. It started with a pull at her lips and ended with a furrowed brow. “Is something wrong you two?” Yang opened her mouth to respond, knowing Blake wouldn’t speak until actual introductions were made, but before she could say a word Tai continued. “Or does a cat got your tongue?” 

More silence.

Blake wasn’t sure how to respond. Sure she’d heard the phrase before, but did Tai really not know Blake was a feline faunus? Had Yang never mentioned it to him? This was going to be more awkward than she had even originally imagined. Would Tai have a problem with his daughter dating a faunus?

Yang’s laughter abruptly cut through the dead air and all Blake could do was stare bewildered at her girlfriend. She didn’t even notice Tai had turned around and made his way to them until he was placing a plate of sandwiches on the table and a glass in front of each of them. 

“Eat up you two.” Tai smiled warmly at both of them whilst taking a seat himself. 

Blake reached for a sandwich only to appear polite. She wasn’t particularly hungry after all the stress she’d put herself through imagining this meeting. To Tai’s credit he didn’t seem phased by the ears twitching in Yang’s direction atop her head. After taking a bite of her tuna sandwich -which was delicious- she reached for her glass. She couldn’t help but stare at the whitle liquid filling it. 

Blake knew Ruby's affinity for the liquid. She had been told enough times that "I drink milk" had become their teams excuse for just about everything, from not wanting to study to not needing to train. She hadn't known it was the household's go to beverage, but as she stole a glance in Yang and Tia's direction she saw both their glasses held only water. 

Blake's eyes widened at the realization of just  **why** she was offered milk. 

"I'm sorry Blake," Yang said between chuckles. "You had to know I got it from someone."

When her eyes shifted, Blake noticed Tai was also trying to control his laughter. He was at least doing a better job of keeping his pleasure silent. 

"I'm sorry too. The opportunity was just too  _ purr- _ fect to pass up." His comment elicited another round of uproarious laughter from the pair and all Blake could think to do was duck her head and blush. She didn't know how to respond. Her usual banter saying provoked in her might not be welcome with the elder Xiao Long. Their laughter lasted a lot longer than Blake was comfortable with. One would eventually start calming down but even a glance in the other's direction set them both off again. “Yang, isn’t this just  _ hiss- _ terical?” 

Blake was starting to get annoyed. She admitted their laughter, even at her expense, was preferable to Tai's anger or disapproval she'd been expecting, but if she was up for an entire weekend of this she didn’t know if she could survive it.

"Are you okay Blake?" Yang finally asked, concerned. Blake was about to reassure her but was interrupted before she even opened her mouth. "You haven't finished your sandwich. Are you  _ feline  _ unwell?"

Tai roared once more but Yang's teasing glare watched her reaction carefully, a challenge Blake realized.

Blake pushed the glass of milk across the table so it came to rest in front of Tai. 

“I only drink milk from a bowl obviously.” 

Blake stood and exited the kitchen. Tai’s  _ “Did I go too far?” _ followed her out. She actually made it out the front door and halfway down the porch steps, further than she’d anticipated, when Yang’s heavy footsteps could be heard jogging after her. 

Blake was glad because she didn’t actually have anywhere to actually go. Unless she wanted to walk to the docks and catch a ship back into Vale, and that would be a little far to take her fake storm out. 

“Blake, come back.” Yang called, skipping down the steps after her.

“No, I’m going back to Vale. Enjoy your weekend with your father.” Blake huffed and crossed her arms, not allowing herself to look at Yang lest she cave and drop her facade.

“You’re not actually going to leave.” 

Blake felt Yang rolling her eyes, actually felt it.

“You want to push me?” Blake shot back sternly. The glance she spared showed a surprised Yang and Blake silently congratulated herself. 

“Shit,” Yang breathed. “No, of course not! Did we go too far?”

Blake caught view of Tai leaning against the frame of the porch, observing them with concern written on his brow.

“Are you  _ kitten _ me? You two are  _ paw _ -sitively  _ claw _ -ful, and if you weren’t so  _ purr _ -fectly lovely Yang I would walk out right  _ meow _ . I would only put up with this shit  _ fur _ you, you know?”

Yang’s jaw dropped as she stared at Blake in bewilderment. Tai got over his surprise quickly, not knowing her character as well as his daughter and he doubled over laughing. Blake had rarely been able to render Yang completely speechless but this was one of those rare moments she was going to treasure. 

“Whatever you do Yang, keep this one around would you?” Tai said, coming up beside them and swinging an arm around each to guide them back into the house. As Tai released Blake to enter first she heard Yang’s whispered voice rise up behind her. 

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I’m going to marry this one.”

Suddenly, coming to visit Yang’s dad didn’t seem like such a bad idea. For all that could have gone wrong, getting closer to her father could only mean getting closer to Yang. That was after all the whole point of this trip, because she  **did** want to spend the rest of her life with Yang. She already knew that. Hearing Yang admit the same to her own father was something Blake wasn’t expecting, but was pleasantly surprised by it.

Blake would put up with all the horrid puns in the world if it meant spending the rest of her life with Yang. There wasn’t much she wouldn’t put up with for her actually.


End file.
